


Touches

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Growing love, M/M, Romance, Sad Spencer Reid, Umbrellas, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Spencer shares his umbrella with the one he loves.





	Touches

Spencer stood at the window. It was still raining like madly outside. He sighed. Days had passed and there was not a single moment of sunshine breaking through the thick clouds around Quantico. It was calm in the BAU, no case came up for them, but Spencer couldn’t care less. He enjoyed some days where he was finally able to concentrate on his work for university and he was finally able to read the books he wanted to read again so badly but he never found time to do so. 

“It’s your fourth book today?” Rossi asked when he approached Spencer with a big cup of coffee. His jacket was spread with raindrops and the umbrella he had in his other hand was soaking wet. 

Spencer was happy that it wasn’t his task to buy coffee on that day. “Fifth one,” he answered. “But I am slow today.” 

“Of course.” Rossi rolled his eyes. Spencer would never be mad at his colleagues for not understanding him, but sometimes it was hard for him, especially on days where he already had been moody – like on this day. It wasn’t always easy to be that intelligent, because Spencer knew that he had parts in his life were he definitely wasn’t intelligent, if you could call it like that. And it annoyed him that the others didn’t see that – at least sometimes. 

He breathed out when he saw his other friends approaching the desk. “Do we have a case,” JJ sounded all over chipper about a possible work, but Hotch shook his head. 

“Still calm outside.” He leaned against the desk. “It sounds bizarre that we long for something to happen. We hope that a murder occurs that we have work to do.” 

—

Spencer had emptied his second coffee, but he was still slow with reading. Only half of a book in one hour, that was totally not him. Something with him was terribly wrong, and he knew what it was, but he didn’t dare to think about it. 

“How about going out now?” Spencer winced. He hadn’t recognised that Garcia was standing behind him. And when she was there, then Derek couldn’t be far away too. 

“There is a new bar not far away,” Derek suggested. “Baby girl and I went there some days ago. I can highly recommend the Paella.” 

Spencer didn’t need to look at Derek to know that he was smiling. And he hated it. He couldn’t sort his feelings, and this was happening to him for weeks now. What the hell was wrong with his body? He had studied medicine, but he couldn’t find any possible reason for his mood swings. “Pretty boy, you are joining us, right?” Derek smiled at him. 

“I hate this nickname,” Spencer grumbled. “But yeah, I will join.” He knew the others were looking at him, and they didn’t understand what was wrong with him, but Spencer didn’t want to care about it now. He stood up and grabbed his umbrella from the umbrella stand. He turned to wait till the others approached him, but he didn’t say something, and luckily the other didn’t either. 

He stepped out of the building and the rain made the air smell fresh. Spencer felt immediately better and awake, and his senses seemed to sharpen. He had thought so much during the last hours that he didn’t even manage it to finish one of his books. But now the fog around his mind lightened and he knew why he acted like this, and he knew why he tried denying that he felt this. It was wrong, and he knew that it would only bring problems to all of them, but why did it feel so right then? 

He opened his umbrella and stepped into the rain. He could feel someone grabbing his arm and pressing himself against Spencer. He froze a bit, but relaxed when he saw Derek smiling at him. “You are so gloomy.” Derek looked at him, concerned. 

Spencer sighed. He knew it was just a hope that no one would recognise it, but they were like family, keeping something as secret was almost impossible. “I am not.” Spencer knew he sounded half-hearted and maybe he didn’t want to convince Derek that everything was alright. Maybe he needed to talk about his feelings, but this had always been Spencer’s weak point. Talking about knowledge and economics was easy, but talking about his feelings was something Spencer had to learn pretty hard. He had gotten better in opening up, especially thanks to JJ and Garcia, but sometimes he was still closed. 

“You know, you are the only one who is allowed to share an umbrella with me and touching me, right?” Spencer said. He didn’t know if Derek got the hint, but when he saw Derek’s smile, Spencer knew he had perfectly understand what Spencer wanted to say. 

“I know why I don’t have an umbrella with me,” Derek answered. Spencer looked at him, his head tilted. Now he didn’t understand what the other wanted to tell him. Derek laughed. “I love sharing an umbrella with you.” 

Spencer bit his lower lip. He felt the heat in him rising. There were things he had always wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how. “Don’t you think it’s wrong to share an umbrella?” 

Derek looked at him. He pressed Spencer’s arm where he held him. “There is nothing wrong about, as long as you feel good with it. And if you ask me, I love walking through the rain with you under the same umbrella.” 

Spencer smiled. Relieve washed over him. He had had so many thoughts in his mind, and he had worried about so many things between them, that he had completely forgotten to enjoy the moment he lived in. He had totally pushed the fact away that he was damn happy with how the things had developed. Spencer turned, smiling at the others who walked behind them, laughing about a joke Rossi had made. JJ winked at Spencer. She was the first one who had supported Spencer with everything he had decided. Garcia next to JJ smiled at the both of them, but she was the main reason Derek had made the step to ask Spencer out, and he’d thank her forever that she had supported them from the very first beginning. 

“I just wonder about one thing.” Derek pulled Spencer out of his thoughts. 

He blinked at Derek. “What?” 

Derek grinned. “What if the rain stops?” He knitted his eyebrows. “We don’t need an umbrella then.” 

Now Spencer had to laugh. “You are stupid.” 

Derek pouted. “Hey, who started the metaphor?” He poked Spencer’s side. “Pretty boy.” 

Spencer felt better and the gloomy mood faded. It was right to be like this. There was no need to feel bad. “Then we’ll take the sunshade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my first criminal minds fic. What do you think? Kudos and comments are very welcomed. 
> 
> English is not my native language, so I am sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
